James Moroni Richey (1848-1930)
}} Biography Much of his life can be found in the Biography book written about his wife. He was 24 years older than his wife and she lived widow for 43 years after his death. 1888 Richville Farm She was 16 when she married Rone Richey who at age 40, was one year older than her father. They settled on a farm at Richville, just 20 miles south of St Johns (just a few miles south of present day Lyman Lake State Park). They worked the Richville farm, along with other family members from 1888 to 1922. The farm in Richville was fairly primitive, not much more than a two-room house. Many years later their two oldest sons, Forest and Hugh, made some additions, but they lived in primitive conditions without any lights or running water. In 1922, her husband retired from farming and they relocated into St Johns. He died in 1930. Mary Ann was a widow for 43 years. Marriage and Family Duncan Engagement Family legend tells that Rone was engaged to be married to one Emily Deseret Duncan (1849-1873) who died suddenly on 13 March 1873 while he was away on a business trip. He was very distraught when he got word of her death. In a religious custom common at the time he was married (sealed) to her posthumously in the temple. They were not married before her death. 15 years would pass before Rone would yet have the opportunity to marry. Marriage: Mamie Chapman .]] In the summer of 1888, James and his younger brother Joseph Benjamin Richey (1855-1926) traveled together with their sweethearts from their home in Richville, Arizona on the Little Colorado River (where they had been ranching since about 1884) to get married in the St. George Utah Temple of The Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-day Saints. The marriage date for both couples is 12-Sept-1888. This wedding trek lasted about two weeks on the wagon trail each way. On the way their the two young brides slept in one wagon and the gentlemen in the other. Joseph handled on all of the cooking and Roni tended the horses and wagons so that the girls would have no chores to fuss over. Aunt Mamie described this trek as the most pleasant journey in her whole life (and she would live to age 101.) Halfway to the temple, they dug a hole and cached away their excess grain and supplies for the return trip and hid it under the remains of a campfire. All Children were born in St Johns, Apache County, Arizona Territory, USA # Mary Lucinda Richey (1889-1989) - m. James LeRoy Stradling # James Welcome Richey (1891-1891) '''- stillborn # '''Eleanor Ruth Richey (1892-1893) - died infant # Moroni Forest Richey (1893-1932) - US Army Veteran of World War I - m. Mary Eliza Mae Nielsen # Hugh Richey (1896-1979) - m. Nellie Magnolia Nielsen # John Montgomery Richey (1897-1897) - died - infant # Emily Elizabeth Richey (1900-1952) - m. Biness Harvey Stradling # Leigh Montrose Richey (1902-1989) - Twin, m. Rhoda Luella Knudsen - granddaughter of Hyrum Chapman, Rhoda and Leigh are 2nd cousins # Josephine Richey (1902-1984) - Twin, m. 1) Golden Farr (a cousin of GW Romney, Governor of Michigan), m. 2) John Crandell # Vivian Richey (1905-2000) - m. Clarence Rencher # Leslie Jay Richey (1908-1979) - m. Mable James # Daisy Richey (1915-2001) - m. Ivan Merriman Lewis Vital Records St Johns Gravestone * Gravestone Location: St. Johns Cemetery, Apache County, Arizona 1900 US Census Take 2-Jun-1900, Apache Co, Arizona * James M Richey (M-52) - Parents born in Alabama / Ocp: Farmer * Mary A Richey (F-28) - Parents born in Utah * Lucinda Richey (F-10) * JH Forest Richey (M-6) * Hugh Richey (M-4) References * James Richey * Richey in Apache County, Arizona * Welcome Chapman Family Ancestry * Mary Ann Chapman Richey, An Arizona Pioneer, Her History and Her Family - compiled by Alvin C. Rencher, 2009. Collection of family history and her personal diaries. * Ancestors Page * #44993171 References * St. Johns Arizona Stake of The Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-day Saints Category:St. Johns Arizona Stake member